After a program is released to the public, the program will inevitably generate some errors. If a user is presented with such an error while he is using the program, he may first attempt the remediate the error himself. For example, the user's first recourse may be to search the Internet for solutions. If the user is unable to find a solution on his own, he may then contact a support team for help troubleshooting the error. The support team will often ask the user for some kind of error history and attempt to solve the problem based on the history.
If the information obtained from the user's response is insufficient to solve the problem, the support team may, in some cases, ask the user to enable debug logging for the product to obtain more detailed information. Unfortunately, this back and forth may be tedious, time consuming, and labor intensive. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for quickly obtaining the necessary background information to respond to program errors experienced by users.